Display devices, which convert acquired or stored information into visual information and display the visual information, have been widely used in various applications such as homes or commercial facilities.
A display device may be a monitor connected to a personal computer (PC) or a server computer, a portable computer device, a navigation device, a conventional television (TV), an internet protocol television (IPTV), a smart phone, a tablet PC, a personal digital assistant (PAD), a portable terminal such as a cellular phone, any one of various display devices for reproducing an advertisement or a movie, or an audio/video system of any type. Display devices can display still or moving images to the users in many display forms.
However, some commonly-used conventional display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) which include an LCD module and a backlight module, require a stringent selection of lamps or LEDs used in the backlight module so as to achieve a desired brightness and a color temperature. Additionally, the LCD module is further required to be capable of color temperature control and even have a special design to this end. This imposes demanding requirements on the whole structure and leads to a large footprint. Some other commonly-used conventional display devices, such as an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices which include a display module but not any backlight module, are not based on a mature technology and thus associated with various issues such as a lower transmittance or a short service lifetime. Moreover, when light-emitting units are driven by driving chips, the driving chip is incapable of individually controlling light-emitting units.